


"Girls" in Blue Dresses

by emotionaltrinityfreak



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: But it's Frerard, I swear, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way, but not really, fronk’s barely even in this, gee's nervous as hell, i don’t think there’s plot in this, just fluffy shit, nb!gerard, really pretty blue dress, so is fronk, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaltrinityfreak/pseuds/emotionaltrinityfreak
Summary: The three minutes leading up to Frerard’s first date.





	"Girls" in Blue Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i don’t know if i can really give this an era, or if this is an AU. you know what? that’s entirely up to you! this is so short that there’s barely anything to it. Frank’s almost not in this, but he is.
> 
> also, they/them pronouns. deal with it.

Gerard paced around their apartment nervously. Frank had seen them dressed like this before, but this was the first time they were dressed like this for Frank. The first time they had dressed like this, Frank had stayed speechless for so long, it seemed like time stopped and had forgotten to start up again.

Frank had found them beautiful. He always had. Of course, Gerard found this difficult to believe, their low self esteem constantly getting the better of them. Gerard and Frank had been practically pining for each other since the had first met. When Greard had made the decision to start dressing freely in front of Frank, they hadn’t made eye contact with him at all that day, afraid that the connection they had made would be lost due to Gerard’s “freakiness”. They had never fit in either gender binary, and realizing they were ‘non’ was a terrifying experience. Gerard had believed that they were a mistake, a glitch. Everyone identified as something, except them. Frank didn’t see anything wrong with them. He thought they were unique, and that it made them perfect.  
\--  
They had raided their closet for almost an hour before finding this, it had been years since they’d worn it. They ran their fingers across the soft blue fabric one final time, trying to convince themselves not to change outfits. They were nervous, but going back was no longer an option, as the doorbell rang.

They ran to the door, then proceeded to run away from it, looking in the mirror a final time. “God dammit Gerard, you can do this… He’s Frank Iero, he couldn’t care less about what you wear!... wait, could he?” they whispered utter nonsense in fear, second-guessing themselves completely, before realizing that Frank had been waiting for a full minute. They ran to the door again, opening it without knowing what Frank’s reaction would be. Would he hate it? Would he not? The possibilities were endless, and each one presented Gerard with a new set of worries. They took a deep breath and opened the door.

Frank’s brain short circuited the second he saw Gerard. Time slowed down, and he stared in awe, before putting his mind back to work. “Hi.” it was simple, and simple was nice.  
Frank had tried to say something better, but couldn’t find the words. Gerard was… well, absolutely breathtaking. They wore a blue dress the color of the night sky. Their flaming red hair was slightly, just slightly curled in a way that made Frank stutter whenever Gerard walked into the room like that. Their smile and the questioning look in their eyes showed that they were nervous, and Frank was too. But they both knew that they were staring at the person they wanted to be with in that moment, and maybe even forever, if they were thinking long term.

“Hi.” they replied, stepping out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> i gave you lovely souls some Frerard fluff to keep you feeling warm and loved and shit, so be content with your existence. follow me on Tumblr as emotionaltrinityfreak, and comment down below what my next fic should be, i only write bandom.
> 
> -Vinnie


End file.
